


The Acclimation

by SonicoSenpai



Series: FFVII Time Travel Smut [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Conquering Sephiroth with Cloud’s Ass, Embarrassment, Fraternization, M/M, Office Sex, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, sex on the job, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/pseuds/SonicoSenpai
Summary: This is a short one-shot that I didn’t finish till after the end of October. It could fit in as a chapter in my Kinktober FFVII fic, but you don’t need to read that to understand this one. If you enjoy this, though, check out the whole series!Aerith as the planet’s avatar is sending Cloud to various worlds and times to help conquer Sephiroth in ways that don’t include literal swords. In this universe, Cloud is an infantryman and Sephiroth has graciously offered his assistance to help him with the next SOLDIER exam.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: FFVII Time Travel Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002099
Comments: 13
Kudos: 84





	The Acclimation

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly crack-ish and fluffy. WAY too fluffy for what these two usually get up to.
> 
> Also, Cloud is in the infantry here. I realize that canonically that makes him pretty young. But this Cloud has been time traveling for years and years. But just in case that bothers anyone, I thought I’d mention it.

When I next return to consciousness, I’m walking down a long hallway. I recognize the building as Shinra's headquarters, I am dressed in an infantry uniform. I must be on guard duty.

“You okay, Strife?” Another guard looks up at me.

“Oh, um, yeah. Sorry.” Thank gods, there’s just the two of us here.

“You’re heading the wrong way, man. You just came from there. You gotta go down the next hallway.”

“Oh, sorry. Yeah. I’m, um...”

“ _Distracted_? Yeah, I heard all about that and I don't blame you. Looks like it's about to happen again.” That last sentence is spoken very softly.

“What—?” I don’t get a chance to finish my question. I sense a large, hulking presence behind me. “Se-um, General, sir?!” I struggle to bring my body to attention.

“At ease, Private.” The General meets my eyes with a sharp green gaze that might be considered a glare. “With me. Now.”

My elbow is yanked roughly and I stumble, trying to follow him so he doesn’t drag me away.

“Good luck with that, man,” the other guard mutters.

“Mind your business, Corporal,” Sephiroth snaps. He’s angry. I don’t think I’ve ever heard him angry before. Crazy? Yes. Murderous. Of course. But angry? This scares the shit out of me!

“S-sir,” I stammer, realizing quickly that I’m not enhanced in this world. The Silver Demon of Wutai could (and might) snap my neck like a twig, and there would be no hope for me. And Gaia, has he always been so tall?! “I-is s-something wrong?”

“Silence,” he replies, his voice calm now, looking quickly over his shoulder. The movement is sneaky, which takes me by surprise. I’ve never seen him look sneaky before. Between that and the lovely floral/vanilla/herbal scent from his hair, I'm bewildered. Between its scent and the silky sound of his hair moving against his coat, I'm also _distracted_.

Good gods, I am acting like a lovesick teenager! A lovesick teenager scared out of his mind, but a lovesick teenager nonetheless!

Sephiroth repeats the movement, glancing up and down the hallway before he pushes open a random door and shoves me into the room. I trip over my own feet and end up pinned against the wall.

“S-sir?” I ask. The lights are off though it looks like a meeting room. Windows line one side, and the green tint of Midgar at night spills in romantically. ( _Romantically_?! What the hell?) I can barely make out the general’s form, but I don’t mistake the soft clicking sound of the door locking behind us.

“Cloud.” His voice is much lower—almost a purr—not a trace of that anger to be found.

“What—?”

Again, I’m interrupted by the very soft (and surprisingly welcome) press of lips against mine. I relax, which really is a strange response, I think. I should have my guard up around this man no matter what. He's killed me so many times and in so many worlds. But as though my body decides dying in this world will be a price worth paying for a kiss, I relax against the wall and against his muscular body. I tilt my chin and stand on my tiptoes, letting him pin my wrists over my head and stretching me out before him. Instead of finishing my question, a moan spills into his mouth. I do _not_ care.

Disbelief and disorientation fill me in equal parts. I’m utterly aroused by the way his tongue invades my mouth, as I swallow the soft sensation of his breath and soft sighs. What the hell is going on here? And my gods—why the fuck am I so hard?! Wasn’t I just scared shitless? Am I not _still_ scared shitless?

When he pulls away, the way his green eyes glimmer in the dark takes my breath away.

“I am sorry I’m late, Cloud. I was held up in a meeting. But I couldn’t stay away.” His voice is still soft and purring—so utterly captivating and gentle that it sends shivers down my spine.

“Late?” I echo softly.

“For your acclimation.”

“My _what_?”

Sephiroth pulls away from me again, touching my chin and tilting my face to examine it. I know he sees much better in the dark than I do, but I can tell he looks concerned.

“Are you all right?” He asks.

That in itself sends a spark of shock through my body. In what world would Sephiroth _ever_ ask if I’m all right? None of this makes sense!

“I heard you hit your head during training today. You did well, though. Zack told me he went too hard and couldn't pull back in time.”

I nod wordlessly, especially when I notice a small bump on the back of my head. Perhaps it’s a bruise. Then I remember a brief moment in which I was knocked to the ground in the training room. It must have happened recently.

“He didn’t cure you?” Sephiroth has already found the bump on my head. Warmth spreads through the area—and I immediately recognize it as a Cure. The general just cured me! “Is that better?”

“Why are you equipped with healing materia?” I ask bluntly. He doesn't tend to need it, and I've never seen him use Cure on anyone else before. I realize my mistake—that I haven’t called him “sir”—much too late, but a soft flash of teeth from his smile soothes me. Maybe he didn't notice?

“My Cloud,” he whispers possessively before taking my lips again.

I plan to pull away—I really _mean_ to—but my body refuses to listen to my commands. Instead, I melt—all the anxiety and tension leaking from my shoulders as I return his kiss. I should be ashamed of the way my body is acting—but that’s when he pushes me further against the wall, slotting a leg between my thighs and spreading them apart, deliberately pressing a muscular thigh against my cock. I cannot prevent the desperate sound from my mouth. He responds, kissing me harder, sliding the a hand under my uniform.

“We don’t have long,” he whispers, pulling just his lips away for a moment. “I estimate fifteen minutes before you will be missed.”

“Fifteen—?” But I’m interrupted again and slightly surprised when my belt falls to the floor, followed quickly by my shirt being stripped off overhead.

I don’t know what to do with my hands, but the chill of the room combined with the heat from his fingers makes my nipples perk up. They are incredibly sensitive against the leather-covered fingers stroking them. The touch makes me tingle and shudder.

“Seph...” I whisper, stunned to hear that nickname come from my lips.

He grins at me—a genuine smile—not the one he gives me just before piercing through me with the Masamune. He looks tender and passionate. He tugs the glove off his left hand with his teeth and releases my wrists to remove the other as well, dropping both on the ground. Then he gets back to undressing me, unbuckling my belt, tugging down my zipper, and shoving down my pants and underwear. I'm still wearing my boots, and so those clothes pool around my ankles.

I’m still unsure what I should do with my hands, so I claw at his hair and pull him in to meet my lips, hoping that the kiss will distract him from the sounds he is drawing from my lungs. He feels _so_ good—his touch experienced as if it knows my body intimately. He does, I’m sure, in other worlds, but not in this tender way. No, in other worlds he understands exactly how to inflict the maximum amount of suffering while dragging out a fight.

But this is different. It still feels he’s trying to drag out our connection, but I haven’t experienced anything like this. It’s wonderful—though shocking—especially when his fingers wrap around my erection. I let out a mewl of pleasure.

“Shit, Cloud—you’re so gorgeous,” he whispers, licking the shell of my ear and nipping at the piercing in my earlobe.

He pulls something out of his coat and the soft click of a cap makes me twitch. Is that... _lubricant_? I don’t need to wonder when two cold wet fingers gently breach my entrance. I protest softly—I really should protest more but I can’t bring myself to do so. I also expect it to hurt a little more. My body feels accustomed to the invasion.

“It’s okay,” he assures me. “You’ll warm it right up. Next time we’ll take our time. But I promise I’ll make you enjoy it now.”

The very idea that he will _make_ me do anything is a hell of a lot hotter than it ought to be. A flash of lust courses through my body, covering my skin in a red flush, making me thankful for the dim light of the room. He is still able to see it, smugly pleased with my response.

Something in my chest is longing to please him more—longing to see more of him and earn his praise—and despite my earlier hesitation, I reach out and unbuckle his belt and undo the fly of his leather pants. Boldly, I pull out his erection. Good gods, his cock is heavy and hard and so fucking huge. My mouth waters at the sight and I groan along with him as he caresses my insides, easily finding my prostate. He carefully stretches me while sending sparks of electric desire up my spine.

“Turn around,” he murmurs.

I am eager to obey. I turn around immediately, bracing my hands against the wall. I am slightly light-headed from my shallow breaths.

“On your forearms, Cloud,” he warns, his fingers still inside me.

Folding my elbows, I rest my head on my forearms, supporting my body against the wall.

“Deep breath in, kitten,” he purrs.

I take in a deep breath and on exhale, that hot, hard cock pushes inside my willing (and eager) body. It burns just a little—even after the preparation and lube—yet it feels so good! A warm glowing sensation flows through my groin as he casts another Cure. I didn’t know Cure could be used this way, but it’s amazing and touchingly thoughtful.

The discomfort fades instantly to a heavy pleasure. He holds my hips still and lowers his mouth to my neck and shoulder, kissing, nipping, licking at my nape, rubbing his nose in the back of my hair, and sighing into my ear. My entire body feels like it’s dissolving. His hair skates over my bare back, my neck, my ass, and it feels like silk.

“Are you ready?”

I’m unable to speak, but I offer a quick nod. When he starts moving, there’s nothing slow about it. He fucks into me hard and deep, attacking my sensitive, stimulated prostate with every thrust. I suddenly find my voice and cry out helplessly, arching my back and finding his rhythm. My body knows exactly what to do to maximize pleasure in our connection.

His hand reaches around to jerk me off in time to his thrusts, though he barely has to move. My hips fuck into his hand with every thrust, and my mouth drops open. I let out another loud sound of pleasure and I hear him chuckle.

“Shh. You’ll alert your colleague.”

I press my lips together—now letting out abrupt, staccato gasps, “Hmpf, hmpf, hmpf,” with every thrust. My spine is electrified and the heat fills me with overwhelming sensations. Holy shit—I had no idea sex could feel like this! It’s not long before I reach my limit. With his soft breathing behind me, increasing with passion, I pass the point of no return and my vision goes fuzzy.

“Seph,” I cry out softly, trying to keep my voice down and utterly failing.

“Come for me, Cloud,” he pants at the back of my neck.

I don’t wait. Pleasure ruptures through my core, and my vision goes completely white, making me tighten every muscle in my body. Sephiroth’s dick feels even thicker when my insides squeeze around him. I can’t help a loud shout of pleasure with my release, which sprays the wall and scatters over my chest.

He follows right after with a grunt and then a soft, stifled sound that raises goosebumps on my skin. Both of us stand still for a moment, catching our breath. My knees are weak and I'm now nearly flat against the wall. I’m trembling when he pulls out, feeling hot cum inside my body. I'm still panting and nearly numb with a delightful afterglow.

A burst of warmth courses over my body after he pulls out—he cast yet another Cure. I was barely sore, but now all I feel is _absolute_ relaxation. More than anything, I want to curl up and go to bed, having him spoon me and kiss my neck. I want to be the little spoon! I want it _so_ much!

“Later, Cloud,” he whispers. “We can cuddle all you like after your shift. I just didn’t want to lose the opportunity to help acclimate your mako tolerance.”

The words ring strangely in my head. First, I hadn't realized I'd spoken aloud. But even with my embarrassment at having done so, I wonder about the reference to my mako tolerance.

“My what?”

“You must have hit your head harder than Zack admitted, Cloud. You don't remember? We’re trying to gradually expose you to mako so you won’t reject it during the next SOLDIER exam. This is a low-dose and safe method.”

I shake my head, confused. Can I even get mako this way? Is he implying he is using his, um, jizz to help acclimate me to mako?

“Of course, I _more_ than enjoy the benefits as well. And don’t worry. We discussed all this with your mentor.”

“Wait— _Zack_ —Zack _knows_?!” I’m suddenly horrified, and I try hard _not_ to sort through my memories of that particular conversation. However, all I hear is a low chuckle.

“Do you need another Cure? My poor little Cloud.”

While I’m still shaking and overwhelmed, he dresses me, pulling on my clothes with the same uncharacteristic gentleness of his kisses. Once I’m dressed, we leave the office—leaving my cum sprayed all over the wall. Sephiroth shrugs, whispering in my ear as we leave.

“We’ll leave it for janitorial to find. It will make their day and fuel Shinra's gossip mill. And my gods, I cannot _wait_ till the next time I’m stuck in this room with those blowhards on the council. You've given me such wonderful fantasy material.”

I blush in the doorway at his remark. The general pushes me back into the conference room to land a heated kiss on my lips, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. It almost feels like he can’t help himself. It feels comfortable and wonderful and safe. It feels _right_. I hum slightly, responding easily.

Maybe Aerith had a point when she mentioned we should try another method to conquer the Calamity. I could live with this, I think.

“From my understanding, we only have another 42 to go before you’ll be appropriately acclimated.” He looks at me as we wander down the hall. I’m still a bit shaky on my legs. “I hope you’ll still consider my services even once they are no longer required.”

I blush even deeper, unable to meet his gaze. We’re back where he first pulled me away, and no one is waiting for me. Sephiroth looks both ways, his silky hair swishing softly. It’s endearing—that he’s so sneaky about everything. I understand since we must be breaking all kinds of rules and regulations. Still, he kisses me again, his hand combing through the hair on the back of my head, hopefully making it fluff up in the right directions.

“Have a good evening, Cloud. I’ll see you after your shift.” He presses a hand over my back pocket. At first, I think he’s groping me, but there’s a key card in there. For his apartment? “ _Cuddles_ , of course. And then we’ll revisit the issue in about twelve hours.”

I nod, then swallow. Wait a minute. Do we have to do this _every_ twelve hours? How long has this been going on? Perhaps _that_ explains how well he knows my body and why I responded the way I did! He’s been taking time out of his schedule to see to my needs so I can get into the SOLDIER program! What kind of world _is_ this, anyway? My heart softens and I smile.

“Thank you, sir,” I mutter. I don’t know what else to say.

“It’s my absolute pleasure.” Reluctantly, he gives me a longing last glance before heading toward the elevators. I watch him until he turns the corner—staring at his long legs and ass, which are visible beneath that coat and his swaying hair.

As I stand here, dazed, my fellow guard returns.

“Shit, man. I thought you were a _goner_.” He looks me up and down. “Your turn to walk the floors.”

Nodding, I walk off, feeling a slight discomfort at the liquid dripping between my thighs. I resist the urge to scratch myself and adjust my underwear, but the guard notices anyway.

“Well, I couldn’t tell if he was here to kill you or fuck you. It seems the answer is pretty clear,” he laughs.

Thanks a _lot_ , Aerith. You’d think there’d be at least _one_ world in which I don’t have to suffer embarrassment for her amusement. Although, I almost want to stay in this world a bit longer—just for the spooning part. And hell, if we’re going to do this another 42 times? I’d stick around for that.


End file.
